Destino
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Es el segundo año en la Academia de Duelos, y Ada Phoenix se inscribe como estudiante. Una medida desesperada para descubrir qué está pasando con su hermano, Aster, y para intentar arreglar las cosas con él. Pero en la Academia de Duelos, nunca nada es tan sencillo. (Historia con OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Aster Phoenix se dirigía a hablar con su mánager, Sartorius, como siempre hacía antes de un duelo de la Liga Profesional, quería conocer qué decían las cartas acerca del resultado de ese duelo. Aunque no dudaba de la carta que iba a hacer aparición, ni una sombra pasaba por su mente cuando de duelos se trataba. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiese sombras en su mente.

\- Una victoria perfecta, ese será tu resultado - explicó Sartorius, tras leer las cartas - ¿No hay nada más que quieras saber?

\- ¿Por qué iba a haberlo? - preguntó el chico de pelo gris, haciéndose el confundido y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- No deberías mentirme, Aster - respondió el mánager, colocando de nuevo las cartas - Lo he visto, hay algo que te ensombrece. Ada.

\- Será mejor que vaya a prepararme para mi duelo - el chico se giró para salir de allí, no quería hablar del tema, no quería hablar de ella.

Aún sin Aster presente, Sartorius le dio la vuelta a la carta. El Loco invertido, significaba la toma de decisiones equivocadas, caída y abandono. Era una carta muy apropiada para Ada, a decir verdad. El mánager sonrió, parecía que no iba a haber problemas en su plan, todo seguiría el camino marcado. Y estaba la ironía en el significado de la carta.

\- "Viaje obstaculizado"... Oh, Ada, ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar.

 **[...]**

\- " _Es noticia: Ada Phoenix sigue los pasos de su hermano y se une a la Academia de Duelos, ¿podrá ser por las cinco derrotas consecutivas en sus últimos cinco duelos? Sus allegados mantienen el silencio al respecto."_ No deberíamos comprar esta basura.

La revista sobre duelos que estaba leyendo Auguste acabó en la basura de la habitación. Por su parte, Ada solo pudo sonreír. Auguste era su mánager desde que había entrado en la Liga Profesional, era amigo de su padre adoptivo, el campeón de la Liga "El D", y con el paso del tiempo se había convertido también en amigo de la joven.

\- Eres tú quien las compra, no yo - rió ella - Además, no dicen ninguna mentira. He perdido mis últimos cinco duelos.

\- ¡Pero no por eso te vas a la estúpida Academia de Duelos! - exclamó el mayor indignado.

\- No te enfurruñes o te saldrán arrugas.

Eso último era algo que el mayor solía decirle a Ada a menudo, sobre todo en los últimos meses. Auguste suspiró, intentando calmarse, y se llevó una mano a su pelo negro. Al menos, a lo que quedaba de él. Aunque para tener cuarenta años, el hombre se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía algo de barriga, lo normal para su edad, pero no se veía ni una arruga en su cara. Sus ojos oscuros, prácticamente negros, hacían juego con su pelo azabache, perfectamente peinado para disimular las entradas que comenzaban a formarse. Como mánager de la Liga Profesional, sabía perfectamente lo importante que era la imagen, por lo que se cuidaba, y se ocupaba de que su cliente hiciese lo mismo. Claro que con Ada no siempre lo conseguía.

\- En serio, tranquilízate. Estaré bien - aclaró ella, al notar la mirada seria de Auguste. Era extraño que su mánager se comportase con esa seriedad, normalmente era una persona divertida y extrovertida, que todo lo disfrazaba con una sonrisa.

\- Sé que sabes cuidarte sola. Pero no puedes pedirme que...

\- Deja de preocuparte - le interrumpió ella, antes de acercarse a su mánager y abrazarle - Gracias.

Auguste respondió al abrazo y después salió de la habitación, para dejarla terminar de preparar sus cosas sola. La chica cerró la maleta y se sentó en la cama, pensativa. Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación, hasta acabar en el mural de fotos. En una parte de la pared, iba pegando fotos de momentos importantes en su vida. Sus cumpleaños, los viajes a la playa, su primer duelo en la liga profesional... Y en casi todas aparecía su hermano, Aster.

Pero si seguía mirando esas fotos acabaría pensando en cosas que no debía, así que se levantó de la cama y se paró frente al espejo. En una hora saldría hacia la Academia de Duelos, y tendía que prepararse. Ya estaba vestida, una camiseta de tirantes verde, que se volvía más transparente y suelta por debajo del pecho, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y unas deportivas blancas, porque desde luego ella no pensaba utilizar el horrible uniforme de la academia. Y su pelo... las ondas de su pelo rubio caían desordenadas por su espalda, le encantaba. Una pena que para llegar hasta la Academia fuese a tener que disimularlo, para pasar desapercibida. Lo único que no podría ocultar sería sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de su hermano. Pero bueno, confiaba en que no hubiese demasiado revuelo a su alrededor.

Volvió hacia la cama para coger su maleta, y se detuvo frente a un marco de fotos, en el que aparecía ella con su padre y su hermano, muchos años atrás. La chica esbozó una triste sonrisa y cogió la foto, guardándola en la bolsa, antes de bajar al salón donde Auguste la esperaba. Mientras se acercaba escuchó a su mánager hablando con alguien, pensaba que estaban solos. Cuando escuchó la voz de la persona con quien conversaba, dejó caer la maleta y bajó corriendo lo que quedaba de escalera.

\- ¡D! - gritó, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre adoptivo.

El hombre la cogió en el aire, abrazándola. Aún después de dejarla en el suelo, la rubia siguió abrazándole, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del campeón de la Liga Profesional. Auguste miraba la escena enternecido, pero se apresuró en salir de allí para no molestar. El mánager conocía el cariño que Ada le profesaba a su padre adoptivo, aunque a decir verdad no acababa de comprender el motivo. Ciertamente, él la había acogido tanto a ella como a su hermano tras la muerte de su padre, pero casi nunca estaba con ellos. Los había instruido para ser grandes duelistas, sí, pero acudía a muy pocos de sus duelos, por no decir a ninguno. A pesar de ello, la joven adoraba al D.

\- No sabía que fueses a venir - comentó Ada cuando rompió el abrazo. El hombre le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No podía dejar que te fueras a la Academia de Duelos sin despedirme, ¿no crees? - respondió él revolviendo el pelo de la rubia - ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

\- Supongo - suspiró ella, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás ante la atenta mirada del campeón - Quiero decir, necesito saber qué es lo que pasa con As, y esta parece ser la única manera.

\- ¿Aunque duela?

\- No puede doler más que esto.

Ada apartó la mirada, mientras sentía la opresión en su pecho. Cada vez que pensaba en el extraño cambio de comportamiento de su hermano, se sentía así. No lo entendía, no sabía si había hecho algo mal o por qué actuaba así, por qué de pronto se había alejado de ella y comenzaba a ignorarla. Y le dolía, muchísimo, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitirle a nadie.

Con un suspiro, el D se sentó junto a ella y pasó el brazo por sus hombros, dándole a entender que sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Ada sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero se controló para no dejarlas caer. Odiaba llorar, y odiaba aún más que la vieran haciéndolo, la hacía sentirse débil. Cuando la chica se hubo calmado, el D se apartó un poco y sacó una carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, que seguidamente entregó a la rubia.

\- Sé que lo harás, pero cuídate. Y no dejes que nadie te haga daño.

 **[...]**

El primer día del curso siempre era duro en la Academia de Duelos, la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, el reencuentro de los antiguos... Si a eso le sumabas la supuesta llegada de dos duelistas de la Liga Profesional, tenías el cóctel perfecto. El director temporal Crawler y el vice-director Napoleón se encontraban en el puerto, vigilando la llegada de los estudiantes para encontrar a la nueva estrella de la academia. Sin éxito.

\- De verdad... wow. Solo puedo decir, wow.

Ellie Lune Pegasus, la hija de Maximilium Pegasus y estudiante de la academia, se bajó del barco para dirigirse a la residencia Obelisk Blue femenina. Los ojos de Napoleón brillaron al verla, mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza, pero Crawler negó tristemente con la cabeza: no podía ser la nueva estrella de la academia. A pesar de su gran apellido, que la hacía ideal para los planes de los dos profesores, la joven Pegasus era incapaz de tener duelos, por motivos personales. Si estaba en la academia, era porque su padre así lo había querido y porque, a pesar de no tener duelos, destacaba en todas las demás materias, con algunas de las mejores calificaciones.

La chica de ojos y pelo plateado parecía ajena a la presencia de los profesores, sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica que la acompañaba. Una joven en quien nadie salvo ella parecía fijarse, llevaba gafas de sol y tenía el pelo negro como el azabache. Ellie se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y comenzó a reír.

\- Cállate, o levantarás sospechas - murmuró su compañera, aunque sus ojos no se veían por el cristal oscuro de las gafas, se notaba que echaba chispas.

\- Venga, es gracioso. Puede que el negro sea tu color, Adi.

Ada Phoenix se detuvo en medio del camino, mirando a la peliplateada con ironía. Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar caminando en dirección a su habitación, tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar y poder deshacerse de esa peluca. Había sido Auguste quien se había empeñado en que la usase, ella pensaba simplemente hacerse un recogido o tal vez ponerse un sombrero. Pero el mánager había querido asegurarse de que los dos profesores no le diesen mucho la lata, puesto que al hablar con ellos ya había notado su emoción, y por eso había insistido.

\- Tengo ganas de arrancármela - comentó cuando estaban llegando.

\- ¿Por qué? Te queda bien - replicó Ellie, intentando aguantar la risa.

La profesional se ahorró la molestia de contestar al ver que habían llegado a la puerta que daba a su nueva habitación. Gracias a la intervención de Maximilium Pegasus, ambas amigas habían conseguido una habitación juntas. La habitación no estaba nada mal, era amplia y tenía su propio baño. Había dos armarios considerablemente grandes, uno para cada chica, además de dos mesitas y dos escritorios, bastante cutres en opinión de la rubia, pero podría ser peor.

Con un suspiro, Ada dejó sus bolsas en el suelo para ir al baño a quitarse la horrible y molesta peluca, ignorando la pequeña risa que soltó Ellie al verla apurarse tanto para deshacerse de ella. La rubia pensó en tirarla a la basura cuando hubo acabado, pero tal vez le fuera útil en algún otro momento, así que simplemente la guardó en uno de los armarios del baño. Cuando salió, su amiga ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, lo que debería hacer también la rubia. Pero, a decir verdad, no tenía ninguna gana, por lo que simplemente se tiró encima de la cama que quedaba libre.

\- Bueno... - comentó Ellie intentando romper el hielo - ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

\- En tu caso, aprobar y sacar buenas notas. En el mío... supongo que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar - respondió la rubia girándose quedando tumbada mirando al techo. No tenía ningún plan, ni siquiera estaba segura de que acudir a la Academia de Duelos fuese a servir para algo. No sabía que estaba haciendo, probablemente porque estaba tomando medidas desesperadas.

\- Pues mientras esperamos podría enseñarte un poco esto, si quieres. No es que haya mucho que ver, la verdad, pero creo que hay un par de sitios que te gustarán.

\- Claro, me parece bien - Ada se puso en pie dispuesta a salir en ese mismo momento, pero la mirada de su amiga le indicó que aún tenía que hacer algo antes.

 **[...]**

\- No puedo creerme que me hicieras recoger mis cosas antes de salir...

Ellie miró a su amiga divertida mientras ésta continuaba quejándose. Cuando había recibido la llamada de la rubia explicándole que iba a unirse a la Academia de Duelos tras conocer la decisión de su hermano, se había preocupado. Conocía bien a Ada y sabía que ella odiaba los estudios, por lo que si estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por seguir a Aster hasta allí, es que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, desde que se habían visto en el puerto para coger el barco que las trajo hasta la academia la rubia no se había mostrado demasiado preocupada o deprimida. Aún así la peliplateada estaba decidida a tener un ojo puesto en ella, por si acaso.

\- Al menos este sitio tiene una playa bonita... - comentó Ada sacando a Ellie de sus pensamientos y dedicándole una sonrisa - Creo que ya sé donde me pasaré los días mientras tú estés en clase.

\- ¿No vas a ir a clase? - preguntó la peliplateada sorprendiéndose.

\- Claro que no - la rubia no podía creerse que de verdad su amiga tuviera que preguntarle eso - Estoy aquí para ver a Aster y entender qué está pasando, las clases me dan igual. Así que, ¿para qué sufrir?

Ellie la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Entendía su manera de pensar, pero por otro lado también creía que a la rubia le vendría bien ir a clase. Podría distraerse y de paso estaría aprovechando el tiempo. Si no hacía nada, tendría demasiado tiempo libre para darle vueltas a lo mismo, y entonces podría meterse en problemas.

\- ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Aster Phoenix va a estudiar en la Academia!

\- ¡Ayy, es tan mono! No puedo creerme que de verdad vaya a estudiar aquí, ¡menuda suerte!

\- Sí, dicen que ya ha llegado y ha tenido un duelo contra un chico de Slifer Red. ¿Por qué se rebajaría así un profesional?

Ada se giró a las chicas que estaban hablando un par de metros lejos de ella y Ellie. Si bien al principio no había podido evitar poner los ojos en blanco, a medida que avanzó la conversación se interesó por ello. ¿De verdad había llegado su hermano? La rubia había esperado una gran bienvenida por parte del profesorado, no que unas alumnas estuviesen cotilleando sobre ello.

\- Ellie, - la llamó Ada, sin girar la vista hacia su amiga pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos - ¿Hay algo interesante en Slifer Red?

\- Pues...

La peliplateada tuvo que pensarlo, pero en seguida le vino un nombre a la cabeza. Solo había un duelista capaz de atraer la atención de un profesional en Slifer Red: Jaden Yuki.

 _(Continuará...)_

* * *

 _Yu Gi Oh Gx y sus personajes no han sido creados por mí, son propiedad de Naoyuki Kageyama. Ellie Lune Pegasus es un personaje original creado por mi buena amiga Hakuren Ryûna. Ada Phoenix sí es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

\- Tú eres Jaden Yuki, ¿me equivoco?

Los estudiantes del dormitorio rojo de la Academia de Duelos se giraron cuando oyeron una voz femenina a su espalda. La chica tenía el pelo rubio, ondulado, y unos ojos azules que se les hacía a los chicos extrañamente familiares. La boca de ella se curvó en una sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿No piensas contestar a mi pregunta, Jaden?

\- Sí, soy yo - respondió el chico dando un paso al frente - ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- ¡Ada!

Por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el dormitorio rojo, Ellie Lune Pegasus llegaba corriendo. Se sorprendió al ver a la rubia hablando con sus amigos, y por un instante se preocupó. Sabía que Ada estaba preocupada por Aster, y le preocupaba qué podía haberla llevado hasta los chicos del dormitorio rojo.

\- Justo a tiempo, - dijo la rubia saludando a Ellie con una sonrisa, antes de girarse hacia su objetivo principal - Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente en enfrentarte a mí en un duelo, Jaden.

\- ¿Un duelo? ¡Está bien, y cuando te gane, me dirás quién eres!

\- Si me ganas, claro - replicó Ada encendiendo su disk duel e insertando en él su deck - ¡Duelo!

Ellie caminó hasta Chazz y Syrus, alejándose un poco los tres de la zona que se había convertido en un campo de duelo improvisado. La peliplateada se mordía el labio, preocupada y confusa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo Chazz.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él, recibiendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

\- Estoy segura de que eres un gran caballero y conoces todo eso de las damas primero así que... ¡robo!

Ada miró las seis cartas en su mano y sonrió, no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, no se trataba de buscar una victoria fácil y rápida en ese duelo, sino de comprobar un par de cosas, así que tendría que planear bien la estrategia y ver cómo respondía su adversario. Por desgracia, ella no tenía la habilidad de su hermano como estratega, pero sí confianza en ella misma. Levantó la mirada, decidida.

\- Invoco a mi querida _Parva_ en posición de defensa, - un pequeño hombrecillo de agua que escasamente llegaría al 1,20m de altura, sin rostro, apareció en el campo. Su defensa era bastante baja, 500 puntos - colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

\- Está bien, ¡robo! - los ojos de Jaden brillaron cuando extrajo la carta de su baraja, lo que hizo a la chica preocuparse - ¡Voy a invocar al _Elemental Hero Bubbleman_! Como es la única carta en mi campo, puedo robar otras dos cartas. ¡Y ahora voy a equiparlo con _Bubble Blaster_!

Su primer turno y Jaden Yuki ya había conseguido hacerse con un monstruo de 1600 puntos de ataque en su campo, Ada estaba impresionada. Pero eso entraba dentro de sus planes, así que todo estaba bien. Sonrió mientras Jaden ordenaba a su héroe atacar a la Parva en el campo de la chica, monstruo que, por supuesto, fue destruido.

\- Mi _Parva_ tiene un efecto especial, - anunció la chica mientras extraía el deck del disk duel y comenzaba a revisarlo - cuando es enviado al cementerio, puedo enviar tres cartas al mismo, ya sea de mi mano o de mi deck.

\- Coloco una carta boca abajo, y termino mi turno - anunció Jaden una vez la chica hubo enviado sus tres cartas al cementerio.

Los espectadores del duelo comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, especialmente Chazz y Syrus que no acababan de descubrir por qué esos ojos azules les eran tan familiares...

\- Ellie, - llamó a la chica el joven Truesdale - tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, nos conocemos desde hace años - explicó ella, apartando la vista del duelo por unos segundos - Pero no creo que ella quiera que te lo explique.

Ada se giró para mirar a su amiga y guiñarle un ojo. Sabía perfectamente que Ellie se preguntaba a qué venía ese duelo, pero no podía explicárselo delante de todos. Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía muy bien. Pero desde que había oído los rumores de Aster enfrentándose a ese chico no se le iba la idea de la cabeza, tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando. Y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse en un duelo a todos los estudiantes de la Academia de Duelos, lo haría.

\- Bien, mi turno, ¡robo! . la sonrisa de Ada se ensanchó mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, por culpa del viento del mar su pelo ondulado estaba más revuelto que de costumbre - Bien, lo primero es lo primero, ¡activo el efecto especial de _Uishi_! - a excepción de Ellie, todos se sorprendieron al no saber de qué demonios estaba hablando la chica - ¿Recuerdas que acabo de enviar tres cartas al cementerio? Pues una de ellas era un monstruo muy especial, al que puedo hacer invocación especial durante mi standby phase después de que ha sido enviado al cementerio. Así que te presento a un buen amigo, ¡ _Uishi_!

En el campo de Ada apareció un pequeño animal blanco, largo y muy delgado, con una gran cola peluda en cuyo final había un anillo dorado con una inscripción en un idioma antiguo. Sus ojos azules oscuro miraban desafiante al héroe elemental que tenía delante. Para mayor sorpresa, la carta de equipo _Bubble Blaster_ fue destruida.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?! - preguntó Syrus, comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo. Si algo empezaba a estar claro sobre la rubia, era que no era una novata de los duelos.

\- Ahh, se me olvidaba, cuando _Uishi_ es invocado desde el cementerio todas las cartas mágicas y/o de trampas activas son destruidas. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, ¡invoco a _Lathios Acqua_ en posición de ataque! - una mujer con cuatro brazos y branquias hizo su aparición, con 1200 puntos de ataque - Pero esto no es todo. _Lathios Acqua_ suma la mitad de los puntos de ataque de uno de los monstruos en tu campo, como _Elemental Hero Bubbleman_. Ahora, ¡ataca!

Con 1600 puntos de ataque, el monstruo de cuatro brazos se lanzó hacia _Bubbleman_ , este último fue destruido y los puntos de vida de Jaden quedaron reducidos a 3200. Sin embargo, cuando Ada estaba a punto de ordenar a _Uishi_ que atacara directamente al chico con sus 750 puntos, la carta trampa del campo de Jaden se giró.

\- ¡ _Hero Signal_! - anunció el castaño con emoción - Cuando un héroe elemental es destruido en batalla, puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor desde mi mano o mi deck, siempre que lleve " _Elemental Hero_ " en su nombre. ¡ _Elemental Hero Sparkman_ , en posición de ataque!

\- Coloco una carta, y termino mi turno - dijo Ada cruzándose de brazos, un tanto molesta por no haber sido capaz de predecir el movimiento de Jaden.

\- Mi turno, ¡robo! - el chico no pudo evitar murmurar un "genial" con una gran sonrisa, antes de mirar a la chica con orgullo. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Ada comenzaba a preocuparse respecto al resultado del duelo - Activo la carta mágica, _Polymerization_. Me permite fusionar dos o más monstruos materiales de fusión de mi campo o mano para invocar un monstruo de fusión. ¡Y voy a fusionar al _Sparkman_ en mi campo con el _Clayman_ de mi mano para formar a _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_!

En el campo apareció el gran héroe, con 2400 puntos de ataque. Los ojos de Ada parecían querer salírsele de la órbita cuando le vio, ahora sí que estaba impresionada, y mucho además. Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de porqué a todo el mundo le resultaba interesante ese chico, aunque desde luego, no acababa de comprender el interés de su hermano en él.

\- Y ahora activo su efecto especial: una vez por turno, puede destruir un monstruo con un ataque inferior al suyo. Así que, ¡ _Thunder Giant_ , destruye _a Lathios Acqua_! -Ada observó como la mujer de cuatro brazos era enviada al cementerio y suspiró, siendo consciente de que aún quedaba lo peor. Echó un rápido vistazo a la carta boca abajo en su campo, pero aún no era el momento. Se arriesgaría - Y ahora, ¡ _Thunder Giant_ , ataca a _Uishi_!

2400 puntos menos los 750 puntos de ataque del pequeño monstruo, los puntos de Ada se redujeron en 1650 puntos, quedando con tan solo 2350 puntos de vida. Las cosas comenzaban a salirse del camino que ella tenía pensado, pero aún así confiaba en sus habilidades. Aún no había utilizado sus mejores cartas, todo saldría bien. Jaden colocó una carta boca abajo y terminó su turno.

\- Creo que muy pronto tendrás que decirnos quién eres.

\- Bueno, me siento generosa y un tanto impresionada, así que te diré que me llamo Ada. ¡Robo! - gracias a la carta que acababa de extraer, estaba salvada. Sonrió mientras miraba a su oponente - Bien, en primer lugar, invoco a _Shame Acqua_ en mi campo. ¿Hueles eso, Jaden? Y no estoy hablando del olor a derrota que sientes, sino algo más... salado.

Los puntos de ataque de la niña pequeña vestida con una capucha azul oscuro que ocultaba su rostro, comenzaron a subir. De 1800 a 2300 puntos de ataque, concretamente.

\- Cuando peleamos cerca de agua, _Shame_ se siente como en casa. Es por eso que sus puntos de ataque suben en 500.

\- El monstruo de Jaden tiene 2400 puntos, no puede derrotarle - comentó Syrus, esperanzado.

\- No tan rápido... - advirtió la rubia, que había oído las palabras del joven peliceleste - De mi mano, activo _Acqua's Help_. Esta carta de equipo aumenta los puntos de ataque y defensa de mis monstruos tipo _Acqua_ en 1000 puntos. Vaya, Jaden, parece que estás en problemas. ¡ _Shame Acqua_ , ataca a _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_!

Si ese ataque hubiese surtido efecto, los puntos de vida de Jaden se habrían quedado en 2300, igualando el duelo. Pero en el último momento, el joven de pelo castaño activó la carta trampa, _Hero Barrier_ , que le permitió negar el ataque de _Shame Acqua_.

\- Tsk... coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

\- Bien, ¡robo! - Jaden observó bien las cartas en su mano. El duelo estaba en una mala posición para él, tenía que enfrentarse a un monstruo de 3300 puntos de ataque, y la sonrisa de la chica rubia le decía que aún quedaban más cosas por venir, así que tenía que pensar muy bien en su próximo movimiento - Esto está siendo divertido, ¿verdad, Ada?

\- Admito que aburrido precisamente no es respondió ella con una pequeña risa Pero, ¿qué harás ahora, Jaden?

\- Bueno, de momento voy a deshacerme de esa carta tan molesta tuya, _Acqua's Help_ , así que activo la carta mágica _R-Righteous Justice_. Gracias a esta carta puedo destruir tantos hechizos o trampas como monstruos haya en mi parte del campo con el nombre " _Elemental Hero_ ". Y como hay un héroe en mi campo...

Ada vio como su carta mágica era destruida al tiempo que los puntos de _Shame Acqua_ se reducían de 3300 a 2300.

\- Y ahora, ¡activo el efecto especial de _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_!

\- No tan rápido, Jaden, ¡activo la carta trampa boca abajo: _Divine Wrath_! Descartando una carta de mi mano, - con una sonrisa, Ada envió al cementerio una de sus cartas, concretamente, a _Lune Mare_ , un monstruo con 1600 puntos de ataque - puedo negar la activación del efecto de un Monstruo de Efecto, y destruir al monstruo. Di adiós al _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_.

\- ¡No! - alcanzó a decir Jaden mientras su monstruo era destruido y enviado al cementerio - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y...

\- ¡Ahora activo mi otra carta boca abajo: _Call of the Haunted_! - le interrumpió Ada a mitad de la frase - Esta carta me permite invocar de modo especial a un monstruo de mi cementerio en posición de ataque boca arriba: ¡elijo a _Lune Mare_!

\- Termino mi turno.

\- ¿Sabes, Jaden? Creo que es hora de enseñarte un par de cositas... ¡robo! - aunque le habría gustado alargar el duelo un poco más, era hora de poner al chico contra las cuerdas - En primer lugar, activo el efecto especial de _Lune Mare_ , una vez por turno, reduce tus puntos de vida en la mitad de su ataque, así que di adiós a 800 puntos.

Los puntos de Jaden bajaron hasta 2400 puntos, para sorpresa de todos. Ellie miraba el duelo intranquila aunque, sabiendo cómo era su amiga, podía hacerse una idea de lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Ahora, sacrifico a _Lune Mare_ y _Shame Acqua_ para invocar a mi mejor monstruo, ¡ven, _Dragon Mare_!

En el lado del campo de la rubia, un gran dragón bicéfalo azul oscuro hizo su aparición. Syrus no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando vio los viperinos ojos verdes de ambas cabezas, dándose cuenta además de que su amigo no tenía ningún monstruo en el campo. Resultaba una bestia imponente, y para nada menospreciable: 3000 puntos de ataque.

\- Adiós, Jaden. ¡ _Dragon Mare_ , ataque directo!

\- ¡Activo mi carta trampa: _A Hero Emerges_! Ahora, eliges una carta al azar de mi mano y, si es un monstruo, se le hace invocación especial. Pero si no lo es, la carta es enviada al cementerio.

La suerte estuvo de parte del joven, puesto que la carta elegida fue _Elemental Hero Bladedge_ , 2600 puntos de ataque y 1800 puntos de defensa. Aún así, el ataque de _Dragon Mare_ era superior, por lo que lo único que hacía Jaden era alargar el duelo un turno. O eso pensaba Ada.

\- La verdad que hasta yo dudaba de que esto fuese a salirme así de bien - rió Jaden, mientras daba la vuelta a su otra carta boca abajo - ¡ _Edge Hammer_! Tributando un _Elemental Hero Bladedge_ de mi campo como sacrificio, puedo destruir un monstruo que controle mi oponente. Como _Dragon Mare_ , por ejemplo. Y no solo eso, ¡sino que sus puntos de ataque son infligidos al controlador como daño!

Los puntos de vida de Ada cayeron a cero: había perdido. La chica cayó al suelo, agotada, y Ellie corrió hasta ella. Con una rodilla en el suelo, Ada levantó la mirada y sonrió a su amiga, intentando que no se preocupase. Aunque por la arruga en la frente de la peliplateada, no parecía surtir efecto.

\- Gran duelo - dijo Jaden acercándose a ambas y ofreciéndole la mano a Ada para que se levantase - Pero creo que ahora nos debes una presentación.

\- Eso parece - respondió ella, aceptando la ayuda de Jaden para ponerse en pie. Chazz y Syrus también se acercaron hasta ellos, movidos por la curiosidad - Como dije antes, mi nombre es Ada, Ada Phoenix.

\- ¡¿Phoenix?! Claro, ¡entonces tú eres...! - exclamó el joven peliceleste, dándose cuenta de por qué le sonaban tanto sus ojos.

\- Sí, soy la hermana de Aster, y también soy duelista profesional. Bueno, al menos lo era hasta que me inscribí en la Academia de Duelos.

A excepción de Ellie, quien ya lo sabía, los restantes presentes se miraron entre ellos y a la rubia sorprendidos. Como duelista profesional, Ada aún no era muy conocida, por lo que no resultaba sorprendente que no la conocieran, pero sí era extraño que, primero Aster y luego ella, dos duelistas profesionales se inscribieran en la Academia y retaran a un duelo a Jaden. De hecho, tanto Chazz como Syrus empezaban a sospechar que algo estaba pasando.

\- ¿Entonces he ganado a dos duelistas profesionales en dos días? ¡Wow, esto es genial, he ganado a dos profesionales! - rió por su parte el joven castaño, ajeno a lo sospechoso de las circunstancias.

\- Bueno, por lo que he oído mi hermano no estaba usando su verdadero deck y yo no soy una duelista tan buena como él. De hecho, solo he obtenido 15 victorias en los 26 duelos que he disputado.

\- No deberías infravalorarte, Adi - intervino Ellie, que sabía que a pesar de la sonrisa en la cara de la rubia estaba molesta por todas las derrotas - Incluso mi padre te dijo que estaba muy bien, has ganado más de la mitad de tus duelos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué una duelista profesional se inscribiría en la Academia de Duelos? - preguntó Chazz, cruzándose de brazos y mirando malhumorada a la rubia. No se fiaba de ella, por mucho que dijese ser amiga de Ellie.

\- Bueno... - la peliplateada miró fijamente a su amiga, esperando por su respuesta. Vio la duda pintada en su rostro y pensó que iba a decirles la verdad - Necesitaba un cambio de aires, y mi mánager me dijo que esto podría ayudarme en mi carrera.

Su respuesta no dejó a Chazz convencido, sobre todo porque notó como los ojos de Ellie se abrían con sorpresa al oír su respuesta. Fue esto último lo que le dejó claro que la rubia estaba mintiendo, pero no creía que por preguntar le fuera a decir la verdad. Por otro lado, a Jaden y Syrus sí les convenció, y enseguida se pusieron a preguntar a Ada sobre la Liga Profesional, contra quién había tenido duelos, etc. Estuvieron hablando bastante, hasta que Ellie les recordó que pronto sería el toque de queda, por lo que deberían irse.

\- Pensé que les dirías la verdad - comentó Ellie mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia la residencia azul - Sobre tu razón de venir aquí.

\- Sé que son tus amigos, pero no me fió de ellos - explicó Ada, tornándose su expresión más seria - Además, ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy aquí. ¿Para vigilar a Aster, por una intuición? Sería raro, y difícil de explicar.

\- Es un hecho que desde hace un tiempo te evita, no me parece una intuición. Aunque claro, tu hermano nunca ha sido muy normal.

\- Eso solo lo dices porque está enamorado de ti y es un pesado cada vez que te ve. Y eso que estás saliendo con él - rió Ada, recordando cuando eran más pequeños y pasaban tiempo juntos los tres.

\- No me lo recuerdes, me entran escalofríos solo de pensarlo - rió a su vez Ellie - No le des muchas vueltas, ¿vale? Y disfruta tu etapa en la Academia de Duelos.

Ada le sonrió, pero una sonrisa que escondía muchas cosas. Aunque le había contado a Ellie muchísimas cosas, no se lo había contado todo. Como, por ejemplo, los misteriosos mensajes de texto que le llegaban a menudo. Y es que, aunque era cierto que Aster la evitaba, el mánager de él parecía querer tenerla controlada. Por eso de vez en cuando recibía mensajes extraños, predicciones del futuro.

Y de momento todas se habían cumplido.

 _(Continuará...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Era media mañana, pero la playa de la Academia de Duelos estaba tranquila. Claro, a esas horas todo el mundo estaba en clase. Salvo ella. Ada había cumplido su palabra de no aparecer por clase, así que estaba en la playa dando un paseo. Le gustaba ese sitio, desde siempre el mar había tenido un cierto efecto tranquilizante en ella. Además, cuando estaba en la residencia de chicas notaba la mirada del resto de estudiantes en ella, y no le gustaba. Podía ver que estaban celosas, y las pocas que se habían atrevido a hablarle lo habían hecho por interés. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, desde pequeña su hermano había sido más popular que ella, tanto en los duelos como fuera de ellos, pero eso no significaba que le gustase.

Hablando de Aster... El chico no había vuelto a pisar la Academia desde su primer duelo con Jaden. Seguía participando en duelos en la Liga Profesional, y continuaba con su racha de victorias. Ada suspiró con amargura, si estaba ahí era por él, y ahora resultaba que su anuncio de unirse a la Academia de Duelos había sido una farsa. ¿Tal vez había previsto que ella le seguiría y solo quería perderla de vista? Aunque no era algo propio de él. Pensándolo, ¿cuánto hacía que no habían tenido una conversación normal? Algo que no fuera ella intentando hablar con él y él dándole excusas.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió de su bolsillo y miró la identidad de su llamante, decepcionándose un poco al verlo. Era tan tonta que aún esperaba recibir una llamada de Aster cada vez que sonaba el teléfono.

\- Auguste.

\- _¡Ada! Me alegra mucho que hayas podido cogerme el teléfono, tenía miedo de que estuvieras en clase._

\- No te preocupes por eso, no estoy yendo a clase - contestó ella. No estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento y no se le apetecía hablar, ni siquiera con su mánager.

\- _Entiendo... Bueno, no te insistiré si no quieres, pero deberías ir. Podría ser interesante_ \- explicó él, aunque sabía que sus palabras no servirían de nada. Pero su labor como mánager era que su cliente actuará de la forma más correcta posible - _El rector en funciones me ha llamado, decía que no había podido hablar contigo directamente._

\- No pienso convertirme en la estrella de la Academia - se apresuró a aclarar Ada, imaginándose por dónde iría la conversación. Después de todo, los profesores habían intentado conseguirlo con uno de los amigos de Ellie, Chazz Princeton, pero no había resultado bien.

\- _Lo sé, lo sé, les he dejado bien claro nuestra postura respecto a ese tema. Pero hay un problema, han amenazado con echarte si no cumples con tus obligaciones._

\- ¿Pretenden que vaya a clase? - preguntó la rubia con incredulidad, esperando que solo fuese una broma de mal gusto.

\- _No, para nada. Lo que quieren es que tengas duelos._

Auguste siguió explicándole su conversación con el Dr. Crawler. En resumen, tenía una semana para tener algún duelo de renombre en la Academia o sería expulsada definitivamente. Auguste lo dejaba a su elección, pero no podía prometerle que les haría cambiar de idea. Lo intentaría, claro.

Cuando colgó el teléfono salió de la orilla del agua y se sentó en la arena. Sacó su deck del bolsillo y comenzó a mirar sus cartas. Un deck acuático con monstruos diseñados por su padre cuando ella aún era una cría, los monstruos _Mare_ y _Acqua_. Había tardado años en conseguir una combinación de cartas que funcionará bien, sobre todo por su insistencia en no retirar a esos monstruos. Eran buenas cartas, muy buenas a decir verdad, y gracias a la ayuda del D y de Aster había podido utilizar ese deck para llegar a la Liga Profesional. Era su más preciada posesión.

Mientras pasaba las cartas una a una, un pequeño espíritu de duelo apareció a su lado. Se subió a su brazo y comenzó a ojear las cartas con interés a través de sus ojos azules oscuros. Ada sonrió, aunque la cola del pequeño monstruo le molestaba un poco para ver las cartas. Aún así no hizo nada porque él se fuera. Después de todo, él llevaba años a su lado y nunca le había fallado.

\- Uishi - le llamó cariñosamente con una sonrisa.

De pronto su teléfono volvió a sonar, asustando al monstruo. Esta vez era un mensaje. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco imaginándose que a Auguste se le habría olvidado contarle algo, probablemente algún cotilleo de esos que tanto le gustaban al mayor. Pero cuando vio quién enviaba el mensaje, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 **[...]**

Ada había vuelto a su habitación, para darse una ducha e intentar tranquilizarse. Pero como siempre que recibía un mensaje de él, era incapaz. Volvió a leerlo:

" _A tu hermano le espera una gran victoria en su próximo duelo en la Liga Profesional, otra victoria perfecta. A ti, por otro lado, te espera el inicio de aquello que te marcará para siempre. Un encuentro especial, el principio de la caída. Buena suerte, Ada" -_ Sartorius.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Estaba tan ensimismada dándole vueltas a qué podría ocurrir que encajase con el mensaje de Sartorius que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Ellie había entrado en la habitación. Ada guardó el teléfono en la mesita y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa, pero seguía esperando una respuesta. Ada suspiró.

\- Acabo de darme una ducha y estaba pensando en jugar a uno de esos estúpidos juegos del teléfono, mientras te esperaba - mintió Ada. Sabía que Ellie no se lo creería, pero también que no iba a preguntar más - ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que las clases acababan más pronto.

\- Acabaron hace un rato, pero estaba abajo, con las demás - respondió la peliplateada, mientras se tiraba en su cama - Desde que comparto habitación con una duelista profesional soy bastante famosa. Aunque muchas empiezan a pensar que eres un fantasma.

\- Ya, bueno, no es de extrañar que me admiren. La verdad es que algunas son bastante patéticas.

La parte en que Ellie la llamaba fantasma había querido obviarla a propósito. No estaba allí para acudir a clases aburridas ni para convertirse en la estrella de la Academia. Entonces recordó la conversación con Auguste: si no tenía algún duelo pronto la echarían de allí. ¿Tal vez eso fuese el "principio del fin" del que hablaba Sartorius?

\- No me estás escuchando - suspiró Ellie, viendo que su amiga había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos - Te decía que no todas son tan patéticas, hay algunas duelistas fuertes por aquí.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando un papel fue colado por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas y confundidas. Ellie hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama para ir a ver qué era, pero Ada la detuvo. Con un gesto le indicó que no se moviera, mientras ella misma se levantaba. Intentando no hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, pero no vio a nadie: quien fuese que hubiese entregado la carta, había volado. Mientras tanto, Ellie ya tenía el papel entre sus manos y comenzaba a leerlo.

\- " _Ada Phoenix,_ \- comenzaba la carta - _te esperamos delante del edificio principal de la Academia a las 9pm. Si no vienes, demostrarás que no eres más que una cobarde que se esconde tras las paredes de nuestra residencia_." ¿Quién demonios...?

\- Bueno, solo tardaremos - Ada hizo una pausa y miró el reloj de su muñeca - 2 horas en saberlo. Será mejor que me prepare.

 **[...]**

\- No me convence - murmuró Ellie, mientras caminaba junto a su amiga en dirección al edificio principal de la Academia.

\- Tranquilízate, Ellie. Ya te he dicho que las chicas de Obelisk Blue son solo unas petardas, sin intención de ofenderte. Pero no pueden ganarme en un duelo.

\- Cuando te pones así de engreída me dan ganas de pegarte... - comentó Ellie en broma, o al menos eso quería pensar la rubia.

Ada le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica a la peliplateada, antes de volver su vista al frente. Ya habían llegado a la Academia de Duelos y, al contrario de lo que pensaba que ocurriría, un montón de personas se habían congregado allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo se habrían enterado de que ese duelo tendría lugar, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

\- Quédate aquí - le pidió la rubia a su amiga, quien asintió.

\- Suerte.

Ellie se hizo a un lado. Vio a Alexis y se acercó a ella, también el resto de sus amigos estaban allí. Mientras tanto, Ada caminó entre la gente hasta llegar frente a quiénes serían sus adversarias, porque sí, se trataba de dos estudiantes de Obelisk Blue: Jasmine y Mindy. La rubia tuvo que controlarse para no poner los ojos en blanco en cuanto las escuchó discutir sobre quién se enfrentaría a ella.

\- ¡Yo fui quien tuvo la idea! - decía Jasmine, siendo replicada por Mandy con argumentos como "pero yo soy más fuerte" o "tengo mejores cartas".

\- ¿Sabéis? Una parte fundamental del plan para derrotarme es saber quién va a tener el duelo - explicó Ada, una vez se hubo cansado de esperar - Pero no tengo tiempo, ni ganas, de seguir escuchando esa discusión, así que os ofrezco una solución: las dos contra mí. Tendréis 8.000 puntos de vida y podréis usar los monstruos y cartas mágica o trampa que la otra disponga en el campo, yo, por mi parte, tendré únicamente 4.000 puntos de vida pero dos turnos, es decir, un turno detrás de cada una de vosotras. ¿Qué os parece?

Ambas amigas se miraron durante unos segundos, pensando qué hacer. Desde luego, les daba una mayor ventaja sobre la rubia, pero lo había dicho con una tranquilidad que hacía pensar en una trampa.

\- ¿Puede hacerse eso? - preguntó Syrus Truesdale, que estaba a un lado del improvisado campo de duelo con el resto de sus amigos, incluida Ellie.

\- Ni idea - admitió Bastion - Pero como no es un duelo oficial supongo que sí.

\- Está bien, aceptamos tus condiciones - dijo finalmente Mandy, para que después las tres chicas encendieran sus discos de duelo e insertaran sus respectivos _decks_.

\- ¡Duelo! - gritaron.

\- Ahora verás qué es en realidad una gran duelista, ¡robo! - dijo Jasmine mientras sacaba una carta, sonriendo. Por su parte, Ada solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad estaba comparándose con los duelistas profesionales que había enfrentado la rubia hasta entonces? - ¡Activo la carta mágica: _Restructer Revolution_! Esta carta provoca un daño en mi oponente de 200 puntos por cada carta en su mano.

Ada tenía cinco cartas en su mano, por lo que el cálculo era sencillo: 1.000 puntos fueron restados de sus puntos de vida, quedándose en 3.000. Aún así, su expresión no se movió ni un ápice, continuó con la misma sonrisa de superioridad, retando a sus oponentes a hacer algo más, y poniéndolas nerviosas.

\- Y ahora, ¡invoco a _Mystic Horseman_! - continuó la pelirroja. En el campo apareció un centauro con 1.300 puntos de ataque Y termino mi turno.

\- Sorprendente - comentó la profesional sin dejar de sonreír, mientras llevaba su mano al _deck_ y extraía una carta - ¡Mi turno, robo! Por ser mi primer turno, intentaré no ponéroslo muy difícil. En primer lugar, activo la carta mágica _Pot of Greed_ , la cual me permite extraer dos cartas más. Ahora, invoco un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo, coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. ¿Voy demasiado rápido?

\- No intentes burlarte de nosotras, ¡me toca, robo! - anunció Mindy, mirando sus cartas fijamente y pensando bien su próximo movimiento - Invoco a _Baby Dragon_ , en posición de ataque. ¡ _Baby Dragon_ , ataca a su monstruo!

El pequeño dragón, con 1.200 puntos de ataque avanzó hacia el campo de Ada. Cuando se preparó para atacar, la carta boca abajo se dio la vuelta revelando a la _Parva_ , un pequeño hombrecillo de agua sin rostro y con 500 puntos de defensa, que fue destruido instantáneamente.

\- Cuando mi querida _Parva_ es destruida, puedo enviar tres cartas desde mi mano o _deck_ a mi cementerio - explicó Ada mientras buscaba tres cartas en su deck y las enviaba al cementerio.

\- Como es un duelo por parejas, - continuó Mandy, sin dar importancia a la explicación de la rubia - ¡utilizo al _Mystic Horseman_ de Jasmine para atacarte directamente!

\- No tan rápido, bonita - la interrumpió Ada, mientras el centauro comenzaba a moverse hacia ella - ¡Activo mi carta trampa, _Negate Attack_!

\- Coloco una carta boca abajo y...

\- ¡Activo mis dos cartas trampa boca abajo, - de nuevo, Ada volvió a interrumpir a la peligris, a quien poco le faltaba para desesperarse - _Call of the Haunted_! Cada una, me permite invocar a dos monstruos que estén en mi cementerio, ¡y los elegidos son _Nubere Acqua_ y _Ether Mare_!

En el campo de la profesional aparecieron dos monstruos. El primero, una mujer joven con el pelo azul ceniza, los ojos azul oscuros casi negros y la piel pálida, vestida con un fino vestido blanco sin mangas y una cinta azul oscuro en oblicuo, además de un cetro dorado en sus manos. El ataque de _Nubere Acqua_ era de 1.800 puntos. El segundo monstruo era una sirena con dos aletas en la cabeza y dientes muy afilados, con un ataque de 2.500 puntos.

\- Termino mi turno - anunció Mindy un poco desanimada.

\- Perfecto, porque esto se acaba aquí, ¡robo! - la rubia miró sus cartas, antes de fijar la vista en sus oponentes. Estaba hecho - En primer lugar, activo mi carta mágica: _Monster Reborn_. Esta carta me permite invocar otro monstruo más del cementerio: ¡adelante, _Shame Acqua_! - en el campo apareció una niña pequeña vestida con una capucha azul oscuro que ocultaba su rostro y garras rojas - Ahora, de mi mano invoco _a Lathios Acqua_. Este monstruo de 1.200 puntos de ataque puede sumar además la mitad de los puntos de ataque de un monstruo en el campo enemigo, como _Baby Dragon_ , por ejemplo, ¡dándole un total de 1.800 puntos!

La suma de los puntos de ataque de los monstruos de Ada daba la para nada menospreciable cifra de 7.900 puntos, pero eran insuficientes para acabar con los puntos de vida totales de Jasmine y Mandy, ya que tenían monstruos en el campo, por lo que respiraban tranquilas.

\- Estáis tranquilas porque pensáis que os habéis salvado por este turno, ¿verdad? No puedo invocar más monstruos, es cierto. Pero cuánto os queda por aprender... - explicó la rubia, mientras negaba con la cabeza mostrando su decepción - ¡De mi mano activo la carta de campo: _Legendary Marsh_!

La entrada al edificio principal de la Academia se transformó en una marisma. En el mismo momento en que el agua y el barro hicieron aparición, Mandy y Jasmine se movieron y miraron, asqueadas. Sin embargo, poco de eso pareció importarle a Ada, que miraba el campo con respeto y cariño: le encantaban las marismas, y le encantaba esa carta.

\- ¿Bonito, verdad? Pues no solo convierte el paisaje en algo digno de admirar, sino que todos los monstruos tipo agua adquieren 500 puntos extra de ataque - anunció la rubia con una sonrisa que denotaba que aún faltaba algo más - Y además, el efecto de _Shame Acqua_ se activa. ¡Ella adquiere 500 puntos más! Ahora, coloco una carta boca abajo para que mis queridos amiguitos puedan atacar.

Antes de dar la orden, los monstruos de Ada ya comenzaron a moverse. Jasmine se dio prisa y se adelantó un paso, para activar una carta.

\- ¡Activo la carta boca abajo, _Gravity Bind_! - anunció rápidamente - Esta carta trampa impide que los monstruos de nivel 4 o superior ataquen.

Jasmine y Mandy suspiraron, tranquilas. Por un momento se habían visto perdedoras del duelo, pero esa carta podía salvarlas. Todos los monstruos en el campo de Ada eran de nivel 4 o superior, de modo que no podía atacar. Y si no atacaba, no podría reducir sus puntos de vida, por lo que como mínimo las dos chicas de Obelisk Blue tendrían otro turno para intentar destruir sus monstruos.

\- Parece que la han puesto contra las cuerdas - murmuró Alexis.

Entonces, la boca de Ada se curvó en una extraña sonrisa.

 _(Continuará...)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Las cosas no pintaban bien para Ada, a pesar de tener cuatro monstruos en su lado del campo mientras que Mindy y Jasmine solo tenían dos, esta última acababa de activar _Gravity Bind_. Esa carta hacía que monstruos de nivel 4 o superior no pudieran atacar, por lo que los monstruos de Ada resultaban inútiles. Aún así, la boca de la rubia se curvó en una misteriosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Activo la carta bocabajo: _Solemn Judgement_!

\- Estaba preparada para esa carta trampa... - dijo Alexis, visiblemente sorprendida de que la duelista se hubiese adelantado al movimiento de sus amigas.

\- ¿Creíais que ibais a pillarme con una carta tan tonta? Por favor... - comentó Ada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - Pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida, puedo negar la activación de _Gravity Bind._ Y ahora, ¡ _Shame Acqua_ , ataca a _Mystic Horseman_!

La figura con forma de niña avanzó hacia el centauro dejando caer su capucha, haciéndose visibles los ojos completamente blancos del monstruo. El centauro fue destruido, mientras los puntos de vida de las dos estudiantes bajaron hasta los 6.500 puntos. El siguiente monstruo en atacar fue _Lathios Acqua_ , quien destruyó a _Baby Dragon_ y bajó de nuevo los puntos de vida de las chicas en otros 1.100 puntos. Y a continuación, _Nubere Acqua_ y _Ether Mare_ atacaron directamente sus puntos de vida, reduciéndolos a cero.

El resultado final había sido el esperado, al menos para Ada, pero aún así todos los espectadores se mostraron sorprendidos: técnicamente, podía decirse que había vencido a ambas duelistas en un solo turno. Ada simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de allí en dirección a la playa, por ese día ya había habido suficientes líos. Además, Auguste acababa de mandarle un mensaje: ya se había decidido quién sería el próximo duelista a quien su hermano se enfrentaría.

 **[...]**

\- _¡Ada, querida! Por fin me llamas, ¿estabas ocupada, cielo?_

\- Auguste - respondió ella, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al oír la voz tan familiar de su mánager - Estaba teniendo un duelo con unas chicas de aquí. Y sí, he ganado, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

\- _¡Ohh, eso es genial! Me alegra que estés adaptándote y que por fin aproveches el tiempo_ \- Ada estaba a punto de interrumpirle para que dejara de divagar, pero no fue necesario. El tono de voz al otro lado del teléfono se tornó serio de repente - _Como te dije en el mensaje, ya se sabe a quien se enfrentará Aster en su próximo duelo. Y no solo eso, sino que ha prometido revelar su verdadero deck._

\- ¿As va a revelar su verdadero deck? - la rubia no pudo evitar morderse el labio, tenía una ligera idea de qué monstruos podía tener ese deck, y no le gustaba para nada.

\- _Pues sí, eso parece. Pero en fin, lo interesante tiene que ver con su oponente. Nada más y nada menos que.._ \- pausa dramática para hacerlo más interesante, consiguiendo poner de los nervios a la chica. Un pequeño espíritu de duelo apareció en su hombro en ese momento - _¡Zane Truesdale!_

Ada abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír ese nombre, mientras llevaba la mano con la que no sujetaba el teléfono al hombro donde estaba Uishi. El monstruo enseguida saltó a su brazo y se enroscó alrededor del mismo. Así que su hermano iba a enfrentarse a nada más y nada menos que Zane Truesdale... Bueno, quien quiera que fuese debía ser alguien interesante si había conseguido que su mánager se pusiera tan nervioso.

\- ¿Y quién es ese? - se decidió finalmente a preguntar, tras pensar durante unos minutos. Nada venía a su mente cuando pensaba en ese nombre.

\- _¡Pero qué clase de duelista eres...! Es uno de los novatos del año, con un récord impecable de diez victorias. Fue el mejor alumno de la Academia de Duelos de su año y, por lo que he oído, ni siquiera ahí perdió un solo duelo._

\- Vaya... ¿Pero crees que tiene alguna oportunidad contra mi hermano?

\- _Adi, si alguien puede ganarle a Aster es Zane Truesdale, el Kaiser._

Ah, ese nombre ya le sonaba más. Claro que había oído hablar del Kaiser, aunque nunca había escuchado su nombre real. No sabía si de verdad estaba al nivel de su hermano, pero la seriedad con la que hablaba Auguste le hacía ver que seguramente sí. Después de todo, Auguste no le mentiría cuando se trataba de duelos. Apuntó mentalmente el nombre del chico para preguntarle a Ellie cuando hubiese terminado de hablar con Auguste, si de verdad era un tan buen duelista en la Academia, la peliplateada sabría algo. Tal vez incluso sus amigos, los chicos de Slifer Red.

\- Auguste, ¿crees que podrás mandarme un helicóptero? - preguntó la chica, manteniendo el tono serio de la conversación - Si de verdad puede ganarle, necesito ver ese duelo.

\- _Claro, lo prepararé todo. Te llamaré para contarte los detalles en cuanto esté listo._

\- Gracias, Auguste. Hablamos pronto.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, el corazón de Ada latía a mil por hora. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, era su hermano y no quería que perdiera un duelo. Y menos uno que había anunciado como importante, con eso de que revelaría su deck. Pero por otra, cada vez le parecía más claro que solo una derrota haría a su hermano ser el que era antes. Una derrota parecía la única manera de hacerle abrir los ojos. Esperaba que de verdad ese chico fuera lo bastante bueno, porque ella misma no sería capaz de enfrentar a Aster. El espíritu de Uishi apareció en el brazo de Ada, alertado por su nerviosismo. La miraba fijamente, pero ella parecía ajena a él. No tardó en desaparecer cuando sintió como se acercaba alguien.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ellie había conseguido alcanzarla, ya cerca de la playa, y detrás de ella venían Jaden y el resto de sus amigos. Ada se forzó a sonreír de manera tranquilizadora, no quería preocupar a nadie. Por suerte, Jaden pronto empezó a hablar del duelo que la profesional acababa de tener y, en sus propias palabras, de lo alucinante que había sido.

\- Gracias, pero no deberías halagarme tanto cuando tú conseguiste ganarme - rió Ada, divertida de verdad por la situación.

\- ¡Pero contra mí no utilizaste tantos monstruos! Estoy deseando tener otro duelo contra ti, ¡los monstruos _Mare_ y _Acqua_ son alucinantes!

\- Bueno, y hablando de otra cosa - comentó ella, empezaba a ponerse roja con tanto halago y no quería que nadie lo notase - ¿Qué sabéis de un tal Dan Bruesdale?

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de volver a mirar a Ada, totalmente perdidos. Ada podía imaginarse la razón, probablemente había dicho mal su nombre. Se esforzó en intentar recordar el correcto, pero le era imposible.

\- Ahh, cómo se llamaba... - murmuró cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse más, sin éxito - Bueno, el Kaiser. Dicen que estudiaba aquí.

\- ¡Ah, hablas de Zane Truesdale, el hermano de Syrus!

Los ojos de Ada pasaron al pequeño chico que estaba al lado de Jaden, y no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa. ¿De verdad él era hermano del Kaiser? Nunca le había visto en persona, pero por lo que sabía de él era alguien intimidante. Y Syrus era... bueno, era Syrus.

\- ¿Es tan bueno como dicen? - preguntó la chica, intentando ahorrarse algún comentario que resultara descortés para el joven de pelo azul.

\- Ni siquiera Jaden consiguió ganarle - explicó Syrus.

Ada se quedó pensativa. Admitía que Jaden era un buen duelista, no podía ponerlo en duda tras haber tenido un duelo contra él. Pero, aún así, no le parecía un buen barómetro. Es decir, que Zane Truesdale hubiera conseguido ganarle no significaba que pudiera ganarle a Aster. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion y Ellie comenzaron a hablar del Kaiser y de los duelos que había tenido en la Academia. Era cierto lo que le había dicho su mánager, ni siquiera en la Academia había perdido un solo duelo.

\- Vaya, entonces sí que debe ser un buen duelista - comentó, aunque aún dudaba de si podría ganarle a su hermano.

\- Chicos, deberíamos volver a los dormitorios - dijo de pronto Bastion, mirando el reloj.

Ya era casi la hora del toque de queda, por lo que se despidieron para ir cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ada caminaba junto a Ellie, en silencio y perdida en sus pensamientos. Por su parte, la chica de pelo plateado la miraba con curiosidad. No quería interrumpirla pues parecía concentrada, pero una parte de sí quería hacerle una pregunta. La rubia acabó notando la mirada de su amiga fija en ella, por lo que se giró para mirarla. Alzó una ceja, interrogante.

\- ¿De verdad no sabías quién era Zane Truesdale? - preguntó finalmente Ellie.

\- No, ¿tan raro es? - comentó Ada. Al ver la mirada de su amiga, volvió la mirada al frente e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto - Había oído hablar del Kaiser, pero no sabía su nombre real. Además, he estado prestando más atención a mis contrincantes, los cuales no suelen ser tan buenos.

De los 26 duelos que había tenido como profesional, el mejor contrincante había sido el número 15 de la liga, el cual la había derrotado. Según todo el mundo ella había dado pelea y había sido un duelo interesante, pero el resultado seguía siendo una derrota para Ada. Además, a ella se le daba fatal recordar nombres. Conocía a algunos grandes duelistas, claro, tanto por Aster como por el D, pero probablemente no reconocería a casi ninguno si solo oía su nombre.

\- Eres rara, Ada Phoenix - comentó Ellie entrecerrando los ojos, medio en broma.

\- Lo sé, Ellie Lune Pegasus, créeme que lo sé - replicó la rubia entre risas.

 **[...]**

\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

\- Porque te has pasado los últimos tres días encerrada en la habitación viendo vídeos de duelos o en la biblioteca buscando información sobre duelos. Y no sé cuál de las dos cosas me da más miedo.

Ada sonrió, a decir verdad le gustaba que Ellie se preocupara por ella. Aunque a veces se ponía un poco pesada, la ayudaba a sentirse mejor y no pensar tanto en Aster. Los tres días los había pasado investigando sobre Zane Truesdale, se había sentido un poco mal por no saber prácticamente nada sobre él. Sería más exacto decir que se había sentido como una idiota. Pero ahora que había visto algunos de sus duelos, sabía que ese chico sí que tenía alguna oportunidad contra su hermano. Estaba deseando que llegase el día del duelo entre ambos.

\- Syrus tiene la oportunidad de ascender a Ra Yellow, - explicaba Ellie mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio - pero para ello tiene que ganar a Missy.

\- ¿Supongo que ella es alguna estudiante?

\- Sí, de nuestra residencia. Creo que ha intentado hablar contigo alguna vez, pero tú siempre la ignoras - rió la peliplateada - En fin, por lo que parece si gana el duelo ingresará en la Liga Profesional.

\- Vaya... Entonces el duelo será interesante.

No tardaron en llegar a donde Jaden, Alexis y Tyrano estaban sentados. Las dos se sentaron con ellos, y al poco se sumó Chazz Princeton. Ellie le saludó amablemente, ambos eran amigos desde hacía años, mientras que Ada le ignoró deliberadamente. No es que tuviera algo en contra del chico que siempre vestía de negro - ni de nadie en la Academia, en realidad - pero tampoco le inspiraba el más mínimo interés.

El duelo comenzó y, la verdad, no pintaba demasiado bien para Syrus. Missy era una buena duelista y ,además, tenía un deck de insectos bastante poderoso. El deck de Syrus no estaba mal, pero no parecía encontrar una buena estrategia que le permitiera tomar la ventaja contra la chica.

\- Nada mal, pero lo que necesita es utilizar su carta _Power Bond_ \- comentó Jaden justo después de un ataque directo de Syrus a Missy.

\- ¿ _Power Bond_? ¿Esa carta no duplica los puntos de ataque de un monstruo fusionado? - preguntó Ada, visiblemente sorprendida de que un estudiante del dormitorio rojo de la Academia tuviera una carta como esa.

\- Lástima que no pueda usarla. No está en su mazo - respondió Chazz, mostrando un sobre que contenía la carta.

Todos los miembros del grupo se giraron indignados hacia el estudiante del dormitorio rojo, visiblemente molestos con él. Creían que el chico le había robado la carta a Syrus pero, por lo que explicó, el joven de pelo azul se la había entregado para que se la diera a Jaden.

\- ¿Que dice de una persona que todos sus amigos duden de él a la más mínima oportunidad? - preguntó Ada a Ellie intentando ser discreta para que los demás no la oyesen.

\- Chazz es un buen chico solo es un poco... difícil - explicó la hija de Pegasus, mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Quería mucho a Chazz, pero admitía que la actitud del chico no era siempre la más adecuada.

\- Empiezo a pensar que tienes un gusto raro para los amigos, Ellie.

\- ¿Acaso no quedó claro cuando dije que tú eres mi mejor amiga?

Ada le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Ellie, antes de volver a centrarse en el duelo. Cuanto más observaba ese duelo, más comprendía a Syrus. Missy no paraba de hablar de Zane Truesdale, comparándole con su hermano pequeño. Y, al igual que Syrus, Ada tenía un hermano mayor con un don para los duelos con el que no paraban de compararla.

\- Acéptalo, puedes practicar todo lo que quieras - se burló la chica, con una sonrisa que puso a Ada de los nervios - Nunca serás tan bueno como Zane.

\- ¡Retráctate! - gritó Syrus, explotando - Es que... he vivido a la sombra de mi hermano mayor durante toda mi vida. Él es confiado, siempre fue un atleta estrella, con buenas calificaciones. Y después estaba yo, el hermano menor. Temía no ser tan bueno. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto de tener miedo! ¡Es hora de enfrentarlo!

Ellie no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Ada, para ver la reacción de su amiga. Las palabras de Syrus la hacían pensar en la situación de la rubia con su hermano. Pero la profesional no comentó nada, estaba ocupada pensando en las palabras de Syrus. Tan concentrada, que ni siquiera estuvo atenta al final del duelo, que terminó con una victoria para el estudiante del dormitorio rojo. O ex-estudiante de dormitorio rojo, ya que esa victoria le daba paso al dormitorio amarillo.

Las dos chicas salieron con el resto a felicitar a Syrus, pero Ada en seguida se disculpó para ir a hablar por teléfono con Auguste: su viaje a la Liga Profesional para ver el duelo de su hermano estaba preparado. El mánager también le comunicó que tendría una entrevista, ya que sería extraño pedir unos días libres en la Academia sin un motivo importante.

\- Está bien, Auguste, muchas gracias. Nos vemos mañana - se despidió la chica antes de colgar el teléfono.

\- ¡Ada Phoenix! - escuchó de pronto una voz que le llamaba. La chica estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco al ver de quien se trataba: Missy - Ada Phoenix, necesito tu ayuda. Es de vital importancia.

\- Está bien, sorpréndeme - respondió la profesional cruzándose de brazos - ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¡Necesito entrar en la Liga Profesional! Este duelo iba a ser mi puente para llegar allí, pero ese estúpido de Syrus lo ha estropeado todo. ¡Y yo necesito estar allí! ¿Cómo va a darse cuenta Zane si no de que soy lo mejor que le pasará en la vida?

\- Ay, demonios... - suspiró Ada - Uno: yo no soy quién para decidir quien entra en la Liga Profesional y, la verdad, aunque lo fuera, nunca ayudaría a alguien como tú. Dos: Syrus te ganó limpiamente, demostrando ser un mejor duelista que tú, acéptalo. Y tres: no conozco a Zane Truesdale, pero si tú eres lo mejor que le ha pasado, tiene una vida muy triste.

 **[...]**

\- ¿De verdad te fuiste después de decirle eso? - preguntó Ellie, que no pudo aguantar más la risa al ver la expresión tan seria con la que Ada asentía - Eres increíble, Ada Phoenix.

\- Así soy yo - respondió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros, antes de empezar también a reír - La verdad, siento curiosidad por ese Zane Truesdale, ya que habláis tan bien de él. Parece que tiene a media academia loca por él.

Ellie se irguió en la cama para mirar bien a su amiga y comprobar si estaba hablando en serio. Era la primera vez que su amiga demostraba interés por algún chico, aunque fuera uno que no conocía y que había comenzado a investigar por ser el próximo oponente de su hermano. Además, había tenido que ver fotos de él, así que si hablaba así...

\- ¿Y qué opinas tú de él, Ada? ¿No te parecerá... mono? - preguntó no sin cierta picardía la chica de pelo plateado.

\- ¿Ellie? ¿A qué viene eso? Ni siquiera le conozco - respondió la rubia, un tanto confusa.

\- Es solo que últimamente hablas mucho de él - Ellie le guiñó el ojo consiguiendo que Ada se sonrojase.

\- No digas tonterías, ya sabes que esto solo lo hago por Aster - explicó la chica, girándose en la cama - En fin, mañana será un día largo así que será mejor que nos durmamos. ¡Buenas noches!

\- Buenas noches, Ada. Sueña con el Kaiser.

Ellie rió mientras la rubia le lanzaba un cojín. Como estaba de espaldas en la cama no le había alcanzado, lo que solo consiguió que la peliplateada riera más. Ada no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaban esos momentos con Ellie. Una pena que tuviese que volver a la Liga Profesional, aunque fueran solo durante un par de días. Pero no podía olvidarse de su objetivo principal: descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo con Aster. Ojalá Zane Truesdale pudiera ayudarle a hacerlo, ganando su duelo. Bueno, solo tardaría un par de días en saberlo.

 _(Continuará...)_


End file.
